Convivencia en Akatsuki
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Quizás tú no lo sepas pero en un mundo paralelo Sasuke no odiaba a su hermano y se unió a Akatsuki para estar cerca de él. ItaSasu - Uchihacest


_Quizás tú no lo sepas pero en un mundo paralelo Sasuke no odiaba a su hermano y se unió a Akatsuki para estar cerca de él._

 **···**

Todo había salido más fácil de lo que él pensaba. De alguna manera creyó que entrar en ese grupo de criminales sería una odisea casi imposible, pero para su sorpresa no había sido así. Ahora ya podía decirse que era un miembro más de Akatsuki y haría lo posible para conservar ese título.

Por lo pronto no es que ese lugar pudiese decirse que era un sitio cómodo u hogareño, pero se acostumbraría, como solía hacer con todo. Se adaptaba bien a las circunstancias. Más difícil sería tratar con otros componentes pero evitaría hacerlo, estando más a lo suyo.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?

El azabache se giro hacía donde provenía la voz y examino detenidamente al sujeto que tenía enfrente. Melena rubia, sujeta en una coleta encima de su cabeza, con un flequillo que caía por sobre uno de sus ojos. Expresión serena y calmada, no amenazante. A pesar de eso no bajo la guardia en ningún momento.

-Pain nos hablo de ti. La nueva incorporación al grupo. Renegado de su aldea por interferir con los altos mandos y desobedecer al Hokage incumpliendo ordenes y poniendo en peligro la seguridad de la población entera. Por no hablar de tu traición a tu propio equipo y la posterior fuga.

-Pareces estar muy bien informado -se limito a decir sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión particular.

Y no es que quisiese esconder nada. Esos eran sus antecedentes y los aceptada, pero prefería mantener lo suyo a buen cobijo y no tener que compartirlo con nadie. Tendría que asumir que eso en aquella organización iba a a ser inútil, ya que entre ellos todo quedaba al descubierto.

-Ya debes saberlo. Aquí no tenemos secretos. Todos sabemos lo que ha hecho cada uno. En realidad a nadie le importa lo que hayas hecho -se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta -Solo me apetecía ver si eras tan increíble como decían.

¿Increíble? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Sasuke se quedo sin entender aquella última frase y simplemente lo dejo de lado. Se fue directo hacia su habitación. Las habitaciones estaban todas en el mismo pasillo, cada una de ellas diferenciada con un número, supuso que para evitar distracciones. Entró en la que le habían asignado, la suya era la número 10. Al abrir la puerta por primera vez comprobó que a pesar de lo informal que pudiese parecer de fuera, dentro había bastante lujo. Enfrente una cama grande, con colchas negras y nubes rojas, a juego con las cortinas. Al lado una pequeña mesita y un armario al lado derecho, en el suelo una alfombra de pelo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono oscuro que le daba ese toque lúgubre y un tanto siniestro, pero no lo suficiente como para que fuese desagradable.

Dejo a un lado su espada y se deshizo de la parte de arriba de su ropa para seguidamente echarse en la cama. Estaba bastante cansado, tanto que no tardo en coger el sueño y quedar rendido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su cuerpo parecía menos pesado y por suerte había descansado bastante. Se incorporó levantándose seguidamente. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un sigiloso movimiento a su espalda le hizo ponerse rígido y reaccionar en milésimas de segundos.

-Tarde… -pronunció una voz grave -Ya estás muerto.

Sasuke sintió un agudo pinchazo y después silencio. Al bajar su mirada hacía abajo ya se había formado un charco de sangre en el suelo y gotas iban cayendo desde su pecho.

-¿Qué…? … -su voz salió tan débil que apenas era audible.

Tosió sangre y cayo de rodillas depositando enseguida una mano en la herida.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? No había ni podido defenderse, retroceder o tan siquiera percibir su presencia con antelación.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar y ya apenas le quedaba aire en los pulmones. Empezaba a verlo todo negro y percibía que iba a desmayarse.

El hombre que lo había herido lo cogió, sujetándole fuertemente y lo recostó encima de la cama con sumo cuidado.

¿Era el fin? ¿Iba a morir de esa manera? No, no podía ser…

En un par de segundos más volvió a abrir sus ojos y se incorporó sudoroso y agitado al máximo, casi colérico por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Había sido tan real que hasta había podido oler la sangre. Se fijo en su pecho, estaba intacto, sin ninguna herida o cicatriz en él.

-Maldita pesadilla -susurro en voz alta y paso una de sus manos por su flequillo ordenando sus cabellos sudados.

-No era ninguna pesadilla.

Esa voz….era la misma voz.

Se giro en un movimiento brusco hacía su izquierda y allí estaba. Silencioso, elegante, con presencia firma, autoritaria y confiada, desbordaba liderazgo.

-Itachi…

Sintió que volvía a fallarle el aire pero esta vez por razones que supo inmediatamente descifrar; volver a verle después de tantos años.

El Uchiha mayor había abandonado la villa cuando Sasuke era pequeño y desde entonces lo había buscado incansablemente. Lo habían retenido a base de mentiras. Alegando que su hermano era un asesino culpable de la destrucción de todo su clan, hechos que descubrió tiempo después eran una de las muchas invenciones de los altos mandos. Le habían mentido para que no terminasen encontrándose y descubriese toda la verdad oculta del clan Uchiha, verdades que solo Itachi conocía. Traiciono a cualquiera que intervino en el intento de pararle al querer abandonar la aldea, incluso al mismo Hokage, y a su grupo. Y atento contra la villa sin ningún escrúpulo en represalia a todo lo acontecido,

Ahora solo era un renegado buscado por todos, por el que daban mucho dinero a cambio de regresarlo vivo o muerto. Venganza, pura venganza es lo que sentía y sabía que pagarían por lo que habían hecho.

Había deambulado por villas perdidas, lugares inhabitados e incluso desiertos enteros sin ninguna pista hasta que había llegado hasta esa macabra organización después de oír rumores de que un Uchiha era miembro de ella.

Separarle de su hermano había sido el mayor de sus infiernos. Por el que había pagado con creces, a base de lagrimas, crisis y feroces pesadillas día sí y día también.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -fue la única pregunta que formuló con evidente seriedad.

-Soy un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki -se limitó a decir tratando de recomponerse y observando con detenimiento lo mucho que había crecido su hermano. No lo recordaba exactamente de esa manera pero podía asegurar que tenía el mismo semblante, el mismo que tanto había añorado y por el que había derramado sangre.

-Eso es obvio.

-¿Te parece mal? -intuía que no iba a ser una bienvenida con abrazos y palmadas en la espalda pero en cierta manera deseaba que le hubiese recibido de otra forma.

-¿Te crees que esto es un juego? -Sasuke se tenso al escuchar como la voz de Itachi había salido más seca de lo normal -Ya estarías muerto…No has sido capaz de reaccionar a mi genjutsu. Eres débil Sasuke...No estas capacitado para estar aquí.

Lo dijo con tal desprecio y sequedad que provoco una reacción inmediata en el azabache.

-¡¿Eso crees?! ¡¿Qué no estoy capacitado?! No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he entrenado...No soy el mismo que recuerdas...He crecido…

-Lo veo… -y sí aquello era más que evidente. Sasuke su hermano pequeño que recordaba como un simple crio, se había convertido en un hombre con todas las palabras. Varonil y formado, fuerte, podía notarlo, su poder había aumentado, de eso no tenía ninguna duda -Pero no al nivel necesario.

-¡Te demostraré que sí! -argumento seguro de si mismo y por supuesto que iba a hacerlo.

-No estas entre amigos como en Konoha.

-Ni la nombres…. -gruño cambiando totalmente su cara a una irritada y de mal humor -Por culpa de esa asquerosa villa es que…

-Sasuke -le llamo la atención antes de que terminase la frase -No te pediré que regreses, no lo harás -afirmo convencido -Pero no te quedes aquí, es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? -no entendía porque Itachi se empeñaba en alejarlos de nuevo ahora que por fin habían vuelto a tenerse de frente -¡Me da igual!

Tan rápido como había aparecido desapareció volviendo a dejarle solo en la habitación.

Su corazón se había acelerado al máximo y tuvo que darse un tiempo para volver a su estado normal.

¿Cuál sería la habitación de su hermano? Apenas llevaba unas horas allí y por supuesto no se había familiarizado con nada, ni con los miembros, ni con ese sitio extraño.

En una necesidad de aclarar sus ideas y despejarse salió de la habitación después de recomponer su ropa y dejas a buen recaudo sus cosas personales.

El pasillo estaba desierto, y se alegro de que así fuese. Se fue hasta uno de los extremos encontrándose con un espacioso jardín que daba a un amplio terreno lleno de arboles. Sin duda era algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado en un lugar como ese.

-¿Te sorprende? -una voz se oyó y poco después de detrás suyo apareció un chico de pelo plateado, mostrando su pecho desnudo por debajo de su capa y con un andar chulesco y expresión vacilante – Por Jashin a mí me da puto asco. No soporto esa mierda natural, pero al líder le vuelve loco.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado y simplemente le lanzo una mirada furtiva e inmediatamente volvió a fijar su vista hacía el horizonte.

-Así que tú eres el famoso hermano de Itachi...Os parecéis. Ese no dice ni mu y por lo que veo tú tampoco. Vaya basura, no me servís ni para un sacrificio en condiciones -se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía donde había venido -Pero...quizás puedas divertirme un rato…-hubo dicho aquello y se dispuso a lanzar un ataque con su guadaña.

Ataque que Sasuke pudo esquivar con facilidad. No había ni pasado ni diez minutos afuera y ya estaba en problemas. Guardo la distancia y se dispuso a averiguar las habilidades de ese sujeto. No parecía tener ninguna habilidad extraordinaria a simple vista pero sabía que las apariencias engañan y que si era miembro de Akatsuki era porque era merecedor de tal privilegio.

Hidan empezó a reír a carcajada suelta, como si estuviese en éxtasis sin motivo aparente y Sasuke se dispuso a contraatacar.

-¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¿Tienes miedo? ¡HAHAHA! Me encantaría comerme tus malditas entrañas -Hidan lanzo su arma como si fuese un látigo y Sasuke volvió a esquivarla.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?

Hidan sonrió con superioridad y se relamió mostrándose victorioso.

-Tal y como pensaba, los dos sois igual de arrogantes. Me repugnas… -pronunció con cierto asco.

-Chidori…. -estaba harto ya de tanta charla y de ver esa boba expresión de ese tipo que ni conocía y que le estaba hacinado perder los nervios.

Empezó a correr ágilmente. Lo tenía claro, le haría callar por las malas, iba a callarle de una estocada.

Una bandada de cuervos apareció de la nada y se interpuso obligando a Ssuke a parar en seco. Al despejarse los pájaros su hermano se encontraba delante suyo y le hizo un gesto con una mano.

-Retrocede…

Sasuke simplemente obedeció y Hidan volvió a carcajearse delante de ambos.

-Panda de retrasados.

-Largo de mi vista -sentenció el de coleta.

Se podía decir que su aura era amenazante al 100% pero aún así sabía contenerse y no evidenciar ningún tipo de emoción más allá de la de una controlada y calculada al máximo. Estaba preparado para ello, era un profesional.

El de cabello plateado sonrió de medio lado y bajo su arma.

-Que aburrido.

Itachi se dio la vuelta y miro a Sasuke con suma seriedad y este se sintió atacado.

¡No era culpa suya! ¡Por supuesto que no lo era! ¿Entonces por qué le estaba mirando con esos ojos?

Itachi no dijo nada. Comprobó que su hermano estuviese en buen estado y volvió a irse. El Uchiha menor suspiro.

¿Llegaría el día en el que su hermano le reconocería? No le había pedido ayuda, hubiese podido acabar con ese loco en menos de un minuto. Lo peor no había sido su intromisión, sino el como le miraba después, como si estorbase, como si fuese una molesta. ¿Eso le consideraba? ¿Una molesta que le incordiaba?

Apretó sus nudillos y volvió a su habitación encerrándose en ella. No, no volvería a salir, al menos no en lo que quedaba de día. Necesitaba estar tranquilo y pensar las cosas con claridad. No se arrepentía de haber ido hasta allí, de todo el camino sufrido, porque la recompensa a pesar de todo había sido enorme. Pero en ese momento dudaba de si podía establecer algún tipo de contacto más allá del profesional con él. Empezaba a dudarlo.

La cama era mullida y cómoda, volvió a estirarse en ella quedándose mirando hacía el techo. Un millón de pensamientos invadieron su mente, pensamientos que desecho al darse cuenta que no hacían más que hacerle perder la concentración.

No bajo a desayunar, ni a comer, ni a merendar, ni siquiera a cenar, y a pesar de que su estómago rugía desde hacía horas prefirió aguantarse. La noche volvió a llegar y a pesar de no tener sueño, porque ya había descansado con anterioridad se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos y encontrar un poco de paz. Perdió la noción del tiempo entre un estado semi somnoliento y algún que otro fugaz pensamiento.

Sasuke mordió parte de su labio y abrió los ojos de repente, se incorporó quedando sentado.

-¿Vas a volver a matarme? -pronunció en voz alta -una sombra apareció mostrándose por completo. -¿Sigues pensando que mis habilidades no están a la altura? -dijo con un deje de despecho. Queriendo echarle en cara que sí era capaz. Perfectamente capaz.

Itachi se acerco hasta la cama tan solo dejando una leve distancia entre ellos dos.

-¿Has venido a echarme la bronca otra vez? ¿A decirme que me vaya y que estar aquí es peligroso? Porque si es así, ya puedes marcharte por donde has venido -lo soltó tal cual, enfurruñado y era como lo sentía.

-No, no he vendo a eso -concluyo unos segundos después.

-¿Y a qué has venido? -le miro desafiante y prudente.

-No has comido nada en todo el día -argumento sabiendo que así era.

-Oh, ¿Ahora aparte de vigilarse también me inspeccionas? -para Sasuke aquello parecía más que una broma, una situación ridícula -¿Qué te crees que tengo cuatro años?

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? -pregunto sereno ignorando las provocaciones de su hermano pequeño.

-¡NO! -contestó tajante -¡Lárgate!

No se lo podía creer. ¿Ahora venia en plan hermano mayor protector "me preocupo por ti"? Sin duda esa actitud le daba repulsión. Más por como le había tratado anteriormente. No es que quisiese tener una discusión pero su orgullo era muy grande como para hacer como si nada pasase, cuando Itachi no hacía más que ir a la suya y no tener en cuenta como se sentía. Porque muy en el fondo y después de haber pasado calvarios aterradores solo deseaba tenerlo cerca y a él parecía no importarle lo más mínimo. Y eso dolía.

Itachi se quedo parado enfrente suyo sin reaccionar a su orden. Simplemente callado, en silencio, como quien observa un cuadro en un museo.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? -cuestiono sin entender -En fin, haz lo que quieras -se dispuso a levantarse y fue entonces cuando Itachi pareció volver a reaccionar.

-Siempre he sido yo quién te protegía -anunció captando la atención de Sasuke -¿Lo has olvidado? Incluso esa vez que te caíste y me hiciste prometer que no se lo contase a papá y mamá.

Sasuke de pronto sintió vergüenza de como le hablaba.

-¡Eso es cosa del pasado! -gruño cohibido pero tratando de esconder su evidente bochorno -¿Tienes idea de cuantos años han pasado de eso?

-Diez -contesto al instante.

Respuesta que hizo que Sasuke abriese sus ojos entre chocado y sorprendido.

-Sí…-algo en su interior se revolvió al comprobar que se acordaba.

-Incluso aunque no quiera, hoy sigue siendo así -Sasuke le miro a los ojos -Protegerte sigue siendo mi prioridad.

-Eso ya no va a ser necesario.

Itachi dio un par de pasos más e inconscientemente Sasuke retrocedió hasta quedar expuesto, entre la pared y su hermano.

-Por mucho que pasen los años siempre que me necesites estaré para defenderte de lo que haga falta -argumento pausadamente y con voz suave, sincerándose completamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño

-¿Siempre? ¿Siempre que te necesite? ¿Tengo que recordarte que me dejaste tirado en esa aldea de mierda? ¡Y que he tenido que pasar miserias para llegar hasta aquí! -le echo en cara enfadado de que hablase con tanta tranquilidad de algo que él tenía muy reciente.

-Las cosas no siempre suceden como uno quiere -a pesar de que Sasuke hablaba agitado y alzando la voz, él no cambio su tono -Tuve que dejar a mi preciado hermano, no podía llevarte conmigo y condenarte a una vida de asesinatos y matanzas. No quería exponerte, ni que tuvieses que vivir aquello. Nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.

-¿Por qué me dejaste? -pregunto y su voz le salió quebrada. En un intento de entender y obtener respuestas hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no terminar desmoronándose.

-Creía que ellos cuidarán de ti pero no fue así, ¿verdad? Yo no podía quedarme , por supuesto no pude, no después de descubrirlo todo, pero les hice prometer a cambio de mi silencio que tú estarías seguro y a salvo.

-¡No debiste dejarme! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! -sus manos le dolían de lo mucho que las estaba apretando y es que no quería tener que mostrar una patética expresión delante de su hermano.

Por muy entrenado que estuviese en cuanto a lidiar con sus emociones, no era de piedra, eso estaba claro. Y por primera vez Itachi sintió que algo dentro suyo se descolocaba a ver como Sasuke sufría.

-No debí… -pronunció seguro de ello. Y sí, ya era tarde para arrepentirse pero no para enmendar las cosas. O eso quiso creer -Nunca debí alejarte de mí -en un impulso entrelazo uno de sus brazos por entre la cintura de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia si abrazándole seguidamente -Jamás.

El cuerpo de Itachi era más fuerte que el suyo y era capaz con un simple abrazo de proporcionarle una calidez indescriptible. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sus piernas le fallaron por momentos. Itachi lo mantuvo con firmeza y seguridad, aquella seguridad que por tanto tiempo había extrañado. Y era así, su hermano mayor desde que era un simple bebe que apenas andaba lo había cuidado de sobremanera y que a medida que fue creciendo eso se convirtió en una protección extrema.

En sus brazos por fin volvía a sentirse seguro.

-Te he echado tanto de menos… -se atrevió a decir no muy seguro de como iba a reaccionar Sasuke a esas palabras. Cierto era que se sentía culpable y en un intento de resguardar otra vez a Sasuke de los peligros había querido que se marchase. Pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca estaba seguro que había sido una absurdez, no iba a aguantar ni un día más distanciado de él. No iba a poder soportarlo -Pensaba en ti cada segundo y sigo sin poder perdonarme...¿Podrás perdonarme tú? -le susurro finalmente al oído.

Sasuke se sintió mareado, itachi olía bien, no podía identificar que era aquella fragancia pero sin duda embriagadora, al punto de hacerle perder le noción del tiempo.

-Nii-san…

Itachi se despego un poco del cuerpo de Sasuke y lo miro de frente, comprendiendo que no había necesidad de responder, la pregunta ya había sido respondida.

Dio una mirada rápida a la habitación para seguidamente y dejando más espacio a Sasuke dar un leve recorrido por ella.

-¿Estas agusto aquí? -Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-No está mal. Comparado a como he vivido últimamente para mi esto es más que lujo.

-La tuya no tiene baño. Hay uno general al final del pasillo pero no quiero que tengas que ir allí -comento.

-¿Quieres evitar que salga de aquí lo menos posible? Tendré que hacerlo. No voy a quedarme aquí encerrado para siempre.

-Quiero que te vengas a mi habitación.

Salió natural y claro, pero a Sasuke le costó asimilar aquellas palabras.

¿A su habitación? ¿Así sin más? El menor pensó que estaba alucinando por momentos.

-Te has quedado callado ¿Una mala idea? -quiso saber al no recibir ningún tipo de contestación, ni reacción aparente -Tiene baño, está mejor equipada y evitaría el tener que desplazarme cada vez que siento que puedas estar en peligro. Me encargaré de que nada te pase.

Todo lo que decía eran puras verdades, salidas quizás demasiado rápido para un Sasuke que iba asimilándolo todo pero no estaba acostumbrado.

-Y podré dormir mejor -acabo diciendo sabiendo que así sería.

-¿Dormir mejor? -inquirió no muy seguro de haber entendido a que se refería.

-No consigo conciliar el sueño como es debido si no estoy seguro de que estás bien.

Sasuke volvió a sentir esa sensación, vergüenza, pero esta vez algo diferente. ¿A ese punto llegaba Itachi por él? ¿Al punto de no poder dormir tranquilo? Lo comprendía a la perfección porque a él también le había pasado incontables veces.

-Piénsalo, no tienes porque contestarme ahora.

 **···**

No supo darle una respuesta y esa noche dejo que se marchase. Se maldijo interiormente después por ello, ya que no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche y por si fuera poco llevaba ya más de un día entero sin comer.

Se dispuso a salir de su habitación, buscar el comedor o donde fuese que comieran y hartarse hasta reventar. Realmente no le fue difícil encontrar el lugar, ya que estaba señalizado, como casi todo en ese sitio, detalle que agradecía.

Al entrar se topo de lleno con varias caras conocidas, entre ellas la del chico rubio con coleta y la del peliplateado, también les acompañado un tipo pelirrojo y otro con piel más ocurra con una mascara que le cubría la boca, de aspecto misterioso. Les echo un vistazo para ignorarlos por completo poco después. Todos los que estaban allí no dudaron en mirarle de arriba abajo, como si estuviesen analizándole.

-¿No encuentras nada de tu gusto? -Deidara le pregunto al ver que se había quedado enfrente de la nevera abierta -La comida no está envenenada, tranquilo.

Ese comentario hizo que Hidan se echase a reír como de costumbre.

Sasuke cogió un par de piezas de fruta y un trozo de bizcocho que parecía tener una pinta exquisita o eso pensaba su estómago que no hacía otra cosa que gruñirse. Tomo asiento lo suficiente alejado de todos.

\- No somos dignos de él -comento burlón el peliplata queriendo molestar al moreno pero también para picarle y entretenerse -Es el marginado, el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki.

Sasuke ladeo un poco su cabeza y le miro con odio.

Cuando Itachi hizo acto de presencia todos volvieron a quedarse en profundo silencio, como si fuese el punto clave para que los demás sintiesen el suficientemente respecto hacia él como para silenciar la estancia cuando aparecía. Cogió algo de comida y se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

-Parece que te has equivocado -hablo poco después Kakuzu dirigiéndose a Hidan -Quizás el marginado seas tú -declaro obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido.

-¡Cómo te atreves bastardo! ¿Será que eso es normal? Una cosa es que sean hermanos y otra que estén todo el puto día pegados. ¡ Jashin-sama no iba a tener piedad de vosotros!

-Pues a mí me parece dulce -le echo una mirada furtiva a Sasori y este le devolvió el gesto -Son como Sasori no danna y yo, una pareja perfecta.

A pesar de muchos comentarios molestos, otros fuera de lugar y otros bastante incómodos, se podía decir que había sobrevivido al primer contacto y lo principal, había podido comer. Sasuke se sintió aliviado, había logrado recuperar las fuerzas y estar en plena forma.

No le preocupaban en absoluto lo que pudiesen pensar de él, o lo que terminase pasando, ya que tenía presente a cada momento que si estaba allí era solo por una razón; Itachi.

Después de una tarde en la que estuvieron haciendo un par de encargos por ordenes de Pain, acabaron volviendo al anochecer. Y Sasuke se fue directo hacia su habitación, recordando de inmediato al entrar que no solo no le había dado una respuesta a su hermano, ni siquiera le había preguntado cuál era su número de habitación.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

¿Otra vez no iba a poder pegar ojo? Llevaba ya tumbado más de dos horas y no había ni logrado ni una cabezada. ¿Por qué? El primer día parecía haber podido dormir perfectamente pero desde su último encuentro con Itachi todo parecía haberse torcido.

Se giró un par de veces más dando tumbos en la cama y después de media hora más supo que definitivamente no iba a poder dormirse.

Quizás si relajaba su cuerpo... Se estiro y bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna empezando a rozarla por encima de la ropa. No lo hacía habitualmente pero a veces para desahogarse o descargar su cuerpo, la masturbación parecía la única salida.

Cerró los ojos y a medida que las caricias se iban haciendo más intensas tuvo que abrir la boca y respirar por ella para tener más aire.

Cuando su erección se hizo visible metió su mano dentro para tener más control y poder palparlo en su totalidad. Se sentía bien, caliente, la calidez iba aumentando por momentos. Con su otra mano apretó la colcha y lanzo un pequeño gruñido al agitarse la polla con más violencia. Paro y tomo aire, abriendo los ojos segundos después.

Se quedo petrificado. Por lo que vio y por la embarazosa situación en la que estaba. Quiso gritar y a la vez desaparecer, pero ninguna de esas cosas sucedió, tan solo se quedo mudo.

Enfrene suyo estaba su hermano mayor, con su expresión habitual, mirándole sin reparo.

¿Desde cuando había estado allí? ¿Otra vez no había podido anticiparle? ¿O es que estaba tan distraído con lo suyo que no pudo darse cuenta?

Tenia que hablar, excusarse, decir algo ¿pero el qué?

-¿No vas a seguir? -pregunto e inmediatamente la cara de su hermano pequeño fue un poema.

-No..yo...solo….¡Necesitaba dormir! -contesto rápidamente trabándose un poco al decirlo.

Itachi camino hasta la cama y se sentó encima de ella. Sasuke se bloqueo completamente y lo que antes era placer se convirtió en tensión. Sentía sus piernas entumecidas y podía asegurar que estaba empezando a sudar.

-Cierra los ojos… -le indicó Itachi y al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba volvió a repetírselo pero con más ímpetu -Ciérralos…

No, no quería cerrarlos y perder de vista la habitación, su propio cuerpo y el de Itachi. No quería vérselas con la oscuridad absoluta sin saber lo que iba a pasar. No quería pero lo hizo.

Noto el peso del cuerpo de Itachi encima de él, se había posicionado encima y ahora ni siquiera podía moverse. Calor mucha calor, el peso de su hermano estaba provocando que volviese a excitarse de sobremanera.

-AHH…. -se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que no iba a poder contenerse.

Sus testículos le dolían y su erección le palpitaba a punto de explotar. La fría mano de Itachi se colo dentro de su ropa y le provocó un espasmo monstruoso que hizo que sus piernas temblasen.

-¿Te gusta que te toque ahí? -bajo su cabeza hasta casi rozar los labios de su hermano menor y se deslizo hasta su oreja para susurrarle -¿Quieres que siga?

Era una jodida tortura para Sasuke, una de la que ya era imposible salir. Por un lado estaba la locura de saber que estaba intimando de alguna manera con sangre de su propia sangre y otra sus propios impulsos y sus ganas, que a pesar de todo no hacían más que incitarle.

-Joder sigue -dijo con voz grave y sumamente excitada.

Para Itachi eso fue más que suficiente para que flaquease. Aquel tono en la voz de Sasuke, no podía negarlo, le ponían muy cachondo. Tanto como jamás pensó que alguien llegaría a ponerle.

Sin vacilar y demostrando que seguía dominando la situación froto su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke haciéndole notar su propia erección. Estaba duro, muy duro y no tardo en sacarse su miembro para poder masturbarlo, del mismo modo que masturbaba el de Sasuke. Bajo la ropa de Sasuke hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y junto ambas erecciones que al sentirse se agrandaron visiblemente. Las estrecho contra si y empezó un juego en el que tan solo el vaivén se entremezclaba con los jadeos contenidos de Sasuke.

-Si vas a gemir hazlo bien -soltó aquella frase que provoco en Sasuke una reacción inmediata. Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con la de su hermano, brillantes, cristalinos, que le miraban con deseo. Sintió que se le subía la sangre hasta las orejas -Gime para mí…

En ese momento hubiese dado todo por él. Quizás todo era fruto del placer, de la excitación pero tener a su hermano debajo de él, abochornado y algo enrojecido, reprimiendo sin éxito aquellos jadeos, del cual era culpable...todo eso era demasiado.

Lo único que quería era llevarlo al límite, que acabase con la garganta seca, escocida de tanto gritar, sin voz. Aumento el ritmo sin avisar y de una manera casi violenta se ensaño consiguiendo su objetivo. Sasuke arqueo su espalda y su cuerpo cobro vida propia sin que él pudiese hacer nada para pararlo. El griterío que retumbo entre las paredes sumado al chasquido de la mano de Itachi friccionando sus pollas era lo único que podía oírse.

No paro y siguió y siguió corroborando que aquello hacía las delicias de Sasuke y conseguían llevarle al cielo. El placer era tal que no tardo en sentir un pinchazo que aventuraba que iba a correrse.

Tomó la boca de Sasuke y acalló sus sonidos guturales. Lo beso por primera vez y sin una pizca de vacilación. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, del mismo modo que lo hicieron sus salivas, dejándose llevar. Sasuke termino corriéndose primero e Itachi un par de segundos después mientras seguían comiéndose la boca hambrientos y desesperados. Su semen se desparramo por toda la cama en un estallido.

-Ah...ha…. -Sasuke respiraba aún con dificultar.

Itachi paso su mano por el flequillo de Sasuke quitando de enmedio algunos cabellos que caían por sobre sus ojos.

-¿Podrás dormir ahora?

El azabache no dijo nada y despacio Itachi se levanto de encima suyo.

-Solo hay dos opciones; o tú te vienes a mi habitación o yo me vengo a la tuya -lo dijo con tal determinación que puso la piel de gallina a Sasuke al escucharle.

-Vine aquí para estar contigo… -reconoció el menor incorporándose y cogiendo su ropa que había quedado a un lado de la cama.

A esas alturas era absurdo negarlo.

-Lo sé -le envió una mirada cómplice -Y quiero que te quedes.

-¿En serio? -parecía una broma después de que fuese al contrario e Itachi se opusiese a su llegada -Dijiste que era peligroso…

-Yo también lo soy, y mucho más que todos ellos juntos -añadió

Y no era prepotencia, Itachi era sublime, uno entre un millón, quizás el mejor ninja que hubiese existido. Con una preparación formidable y unas habilidades de un mismísimo Dios.

Y por eso aún seguía con vida, por eso y por su necesidad de volver al lado de su alma gemela, su hermano y ahora amante.

-Habitación cinco -comento y Sasuke dibujo en su cara una pequeña sonrisa -No tardes -Salió volviendo a dejar solo a Sasuke.

Aquella emoción que se le quedo en el cuerpo después de aquello perduro horas. Se instaló en la habitación de Itachi y ambos durmieron plácidamente, abrazados,

¿Noches como aquella? Infinitas Alguna pasional, otras en las que solo los gemidos hablaban por ellos y otras acurrucados dándose calor, o simplemente mirándose a los ojos.

Por fin volvían a estar juntos.

 **···**


End file.
